


印痕。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 約炮被發現
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: Crazy for you.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 8





	印痕。

「⋯⋯啊⋯⋯旦那⋯⋯」恍惚間喊出了最深的渴望，加洛配合著身後強力的動作，巨大的疼痛和飄忽感讓他無法思考自己說了什麼。氣管被擠壓著，束縛在皮套和鋼圈中的陰莖漲成深紅，滿佈青紫的腰顫抖著，大量的繩子摩擦著皮膚，帶來異樣的刺激，加洛最後繃緊抽痛的四肢射到了床單上。

同時感覺到後方也被填滿，加洛脫力的趴在床上平順呼吸， 思緒逐漸的清晰，他等著那個普通、又會迅速軟下的陰莖離開他的身體。再一次依靠痛感去麻痺大腦的性愛，對這樣的自己，加洛厭惡的閉上眼睛。

「嘿、我覺得我們挺合，下次還約嗎？」幫加洛解開各種拘束，金髮壯漢藉機再掐了一下加洛手感極佳的屁股，剛才還無比熱情的男孩，現在卻有些疏離感。

「嗯⋯⋯再說吧？」忍著滿身的疼痛爬起身笑了笑，加洛巧妙的退開，拒絕了男子想再來一次的肢體動作，快步走進了浴室。

熱水淋在發酸的肌肉上讓加洛滿足的嘆了一口氣，不夠⋯⋯就算已經這樣了還是不夠，伸手重新握住再次勃起的陰莖，加洛閉上眼，腦中無法控制的浮現出古雷沈穩的坐在辦公桌後方，正平靜的對他微笑，熨燙整齊的純白制服點燃了加洛的慾望。

「旦那⋯⋯」他喘著氣，手指沿著莖身移動，彷彿這就是古雷厚實的大掌，可以包覆大部分的自己，古雷的拇指也許會摩擦他的頂端，甚至按住那個小孔，他會哭著求古雷讓他射。

「唔、」看著自己又被弄髒的手，加洛才慢慢把滿身黏膩洗乾淨，他脫力的靠在冰涼的磁磚上，明明身體已經到了極限，但空虛感仍不停的擴大。

加洛自嘲的笑了，幻想是如此美好而可悲。

————

凌晨三點十分，古雷看了一眼平板上的時間，加洛還沒回家。

古雷知道，從第一次加洛出門赴約他就知道了。

他沒有偷窺的興趣，但幾個月前，剛結束十六歲*生日派對的加洛將私人平板隨意扔在餐桌上就出門了，未關上的螢幕裡是匿名的交友平台，視窗中滿是火辣的對話紀錄，而最新的對話框裡有一個飯店地址和一張金髮的男性照片。

古雷想起前天早上，他看見加洛忘了帶護腕的手上交錯著許多瘀痕——沈溺在混亂的關係中的訊號——這不是單純的發洩慾望，而是毫無秩序了。

「喀嚓！」深夜的開門聲被放大到刺耳的程度，打斷了古雷的沉思。

小心的把鞋子放進鞋櫃，加洛訝異的走進還亮著燈的起居室，難得看見古雷只端著咖啡坐在沙發上，沒有工作的平板和資料，像是單純的坐著，又像是在等著什麼，「旦那、這麼晚了還沒睡嗎？」

沒有正面回覆加洛問題，古雷皺了一下眉。

不管加洛再怎麼掩飾，看起來就是剛經歷過一場失控的性愛，喝了口開始變冷的咖啡，他開始考慮，或許他不該過問，就任由加洛這樣毀掉自己，然而古雷卻聽見自己帶著擔憂的溫柔聲音，「加洛，你應該收斂一點了。」

「⋯⋯抱歉，我下次會注意時間。」微低下頭，古雷無端的一句話讓加洛心虛了起來。他想離開了，他全身都十分酸疼，更糟糕的是當古雷喉結滾動著吞嚥下咖啡時，加洛注意到自己開始有了反應，他真的需要逃離這裡。

「並不是時間，加洛，我談論的是其他的事，關於你需要了解自己的行為所造成的後果，關於責任的問題。」

「我⋯⋯」錯愕的抬起頭，下意識握緊左手的護腕，加洛一陣慌張。

古雷知道什麼？他知道自己那些午夜夢迴裡對他的渴求嗎？知道那些醜陋不堪、應該死於陽光之下的慾望嗎？

目光游移著，越來越強烈的不安讓加洛只能擠出一個乾燥蒼白回應，「我、不用擔心，我不會造成旦那的困擾的。」他會用別的方法解決那些慾望。

「喀——」瓷杯碰撞到桌面發出清脆的聲響，古雷對加洛閃爍其詞的辯白突然感到厭煩，加洛滿是瘀痕的手腕一直在他的腦海中揮之不去，明明祈禱著這孩子早日消失，卻又難以無視加洛身上出現的痕跡。

大步的走向加洛，在他逃跑前抓著了他的手腕，古雷小心拉下了加洛的護腕，看著青紫的綁痕交錯的手腕，輕聲的開口。

「這就是你對自己負責任的態度嗎？」

侷促的將手抽回，加洛覺得相當難堪，他無法解釋為什麼普通的性愛根本不能填補內心的空虛，那些單調制式的抽插只會讓他有分神去想起古雷的空閒，唯有在窒息、死亡邊緣徘徊的刺激，才能使他短暫抽離現實。

對古雷的渴望就如同毒品一般，第一次性愛時加洛可以將賣力取悅他的金髮陌生人幻想成古雷，獲得短暫的滿足，然而清醒後的現實卻逐漸灼燒著他，越是沈淪在想像中，越是突顯這份渴望的可悲。

他已經停不下對古雷的衝動了，僅剩帶有危險性的性愛能讓他喘口氣。

主動張開腿，任由那些粗魯的傢伙在他身上製造疼痛和快感，哭盡的淚水和喊到嘶啞的聲線是他最後的救贖。 

古雷佛塞特，如同普羅米波利斯太陽的男人，是他的監護人、他的英雄；是他無法奢求的夢想。

「加洛、」空氣隨著古雷溫和但肅穆的聲音凝固，加洛本能的抬頭看向古雷，平靜的面容讀不出一絲情緒，重新握緊滿佈痕跡的手腕，遮擋的住層層的傷痕，卻掩飾不了他對古雷滿溢的渴望。

加洛沈默了許久，直到古雷再次開口打破了這份死寂，也擊碎了他的世界。

「你令我失望。」

愣愣的盯著古雷開闔的嘴唇，加洛還無法理解自己聽到了什麼，淚水已經無預警的沿著臉龐滑落。

他最深的惡夢實現了——古雷對他失望。

「不、不是這樣的⋯⋯」顫抖的張開口，試圖在絕望中尋找一根浮木，加洛向前踏了一步，手指握緊、鬆開、握緊、鬆開，反覆了幾次最終抓上了古雷的衣襬。

鼻涕混著淚水弄髒了半張臉，加洛混亂的搖著頭，他只是不想造成古雷的困擾，藏匿起的感情終歸是潰堤了，他無法再壓抑，加洛組織起破碎的語言。

「因為我喜歡旦那！我想和你做愛才出去找其他人替代的，嗚嗚⋯⋯我、我很抱歉，我知道這樣不對，嗚、但是，我做不到⋯⋯對不起，古雷我想要你⋯⋯」

僵硬的站在原地，沒有想過簡單的一句話可以翻攪出這些污濁的秘密。加洛提莫斯，一個純淨的孩子，像永恆的陽光，是神壇上無法玷汙的存在，他想抓住卻抓不住的美好，而今他居然想和他的監護人做愛。

古雷想他該感到厭惡和噁心，該大聲的斥責加洛，然而加洛的自白卻讓他興奮到顫抖，這是一個靈魂墮落的加洛，再也不會遙不可及，他可以將加洛拉至深淵與他相伴。

古雷伸出手一把扯過加洛，在加洛錯愕的目光中吻上了他。

無法猜測古雷為什麼吻他，加洛遲疑了一秒，隨即積極的回應起這個吻，不重要，什麼原因都不重要，他只在乎古雷現在在吻他，一個超乎夢境的現實就已足夠他用一生去珍藏了。

「嗯、」柔軟的舌頭互相摩擦著，上顎被舔舐的刺激讓加洛發出小小的呻吟，他努力的跟上古雷近乎掠奪的節奏，鼻腔裡充斥著古雷的香味，讓他有些恍惚，明明找過和古雷使用相同品牌香水的對象，但古雷的味道就是特別的不同。

加洛感覺到腰間和四肢泛起陣陣酸意，他好想要。鬆開了抓緊古雷衣服的手，猶豫了幾秒還是探向了古雷的胯間，然而只是指尖碰到布料，手腕就被緊緊抓住，他的動作被阻止了。

張大眼和古雷對看了幾秒，前一刻還沈溺在接吻的愉悅中，此時加洛突然清醒，羞愧的移開視線，斥責著自己的渴望。

「對不起、我、」

「噓——」古雷放緩了語調，壓抑住逐漸攀升的煩躁，輕聲的安撫著加洛，「先去洗澡。」

「？我、洗過了⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯再洗一次，和我一起。」

————

直到溫燙的水流拍打在身上，加洛才瞇起眼消化自己聽到的東西，古雷要和他一起洗澡，這只發生在剛被古雷帶回家的第一個晚上，那時他嚇壞了，或許和現在有點相似，他現在也嚇壞了。

聽見他亂七八糟的自白，古雷沒有生氣、沒有將他趕出家門，他甚至獲得一個有史以來最情色的吻，加洛沒有很多時間去分析，或者說他終於想起了某個此時更該緊張的問題。他抬頭，果然對上了古雷的視線。

潮濕的金髮零散的垂散著，古雷正盯著他全裸的身軀，加洛感到格外的尷尬。他清楚自己身上青一塊紫一塊的指印和束縛痕跡比手腕更加精彩，層層疊疊連他自己都數不清楚。

他縮了縮脖子，失敗的希望隱藏起這些深深淺淺的印記。

反覆的數著呼吸，看著滿佈傷痕的軀體，古雷抑制想破壞的衝動，他應該生氣，為加洛胡亂把自己弄傷生氣，但整日在腦中徘徊的瘀痕畫面卻和現實的加洛重疊。

古雷發現他想不起加洛完整的樣子，彷彿那些青紫的瘀傷是加洛理所當然的裝飾。

微微皺起眉頭，不理會加洛的閃躲，古雷小心但堅定的清潔加洛每一寸肌膚。他讓加洛背過身，直到白色的泡沫將顏色不一的後背完全覆蓋，他的心情才好上一些。

凝視加洛微顫的身軀，手指從後頸沿著脊髓慢慢向下探索，他要親手清洗加洛，洗去所有的痕跡髒污，洗去那些顯然相當糟糕的性愛經驗，然後給這個完美的背部一些如同藝術的裝飾痕跡，而不是毫無美感的瘀傷。

「旦、旦那？」

「安靜。」

燙熱的水流無預警的擠入腸道，加洛打了個顫，伸手撐上了磁磚，他咬上下唇，忍住差點脫口而出的呻吟，旦那要他保持安靜。他可以清晰的感覺到熱水正順著腸道鑽動，逐漸將他填滿，微微鼓脹起的腹部傳來一絲疼痛，過多的熱水開始由被撐開的括約肌溢出，順著大腿流下。

「忍著，當個好孩子。」他聽見古雷在耳邊的低語，加洛隔了一會才意識到水已經停了，釋放的慾望讓他的雙腿發軟，他將臉也貼上冰涼的磁磚，試圖轉移注意力，古雷卻在下一刻握上了他已經挺立起的性器。

「不行、旦那⋯⋯」加洛張嘴吸入一大口蒸汽，視線模糊了起來，古雷似乎在吻他，但他只能將一切的精力用在縮緊環狀肌肉上。

「別怕，只是要幫你洗乾淨。」安撫的輕吻落在加洛的側臉，古雷的手穩定的沿著柱身移動著，另一手將調成霧狀的熱水持續噴灑在加洛紅潤的前端，滿意的看著加洛緊閉著眼，嘴像脫水的魚一樣開闔，發出細碎的呻吟。

刻意放慢速度，仔細的翻洗著加洛最脆弱的地方，他喜歡這樣的加洛，不只乖巧還十分無助。

古雷等到加洛即將高潮時，才收回了手，改壓上他腹部給予釋放的許可。

「哈、啊⋯⋯」聽著加洛變調的呻吟，古雷露出今晚第一個滿足的微笑。

恍惚的感覺全身都被清洗乾淨，熱水排出的感覺不管經歷幾次都還是有些怪異，加洛遲遲無法回神，他只能看著古雷前臂的肌肉隨著關水的動作展現漂亮的線條，誘惑著他伸出手指擦去殘留在上面的水珠。

該死的。由加洛看不到的角度瞪著他，該死的挑逗、該死的讓人憤怒，古雷幾乎是氣憤的捏住加洛的下巴，在他詢問前便吻上他，大力的吸吮起他的唾液，毫不客氣的深舔加洛口腔裡每一寸黏膜，古雷咬住想逃避的舌頭，同時半拖半抱著將加洛帶向房間並扔上床。

「嗯⋯⋯」他根本不能抵禦，加洛在棉被間扭動幾下，狂暴的吻逐漸變得溫柔，古雷耐心的舔吻給予他席捲全身的洶湧快感，加洛連指尖都微微的發顫，興奮的像是在體驗初吻。

一邊吻著加洛，一邊觸碰還有些潮濕的肌膚，古雷發現指甲輕輕刮擦過加洛的側頸可以激起強烈的顫抖，同樣的方式在加洛小小的、挺立起的飽滿乳頭上則會引來近乎哀嚎的呻吟，太敏感了，古雷起身看著大口喘氣加洛，愉快的開口，「你想要什麼。」

加洛因為古雷的離開而發出嗚咽，他控制不了發抖的身體，這感覺讓他恐慌，沒有繩索、沒有疼痛、沒有調至最高速的情趣物品，古雷只用手指和舌頭就讓他瀕臨高潮的邊緣，他從來沒這麼快接近極限。

「求你了，旦那。」少年染滿情慾的聲線裡充斥絕望，「求你⋯⋯」他懇求著，要再一次對著自己的監護人承認那些不堪的渴望讓加洛的心跳加速到疼痛，他抬腿夾上古雷的側腰，腳跟有技巧的蹭著古雷的脊椎末端，試圖討好他。

「加洛，告訴我你想要什麼。」不受加洛動作的影響，古雷堅定的開口，他當然知道加洛想要什麼，但他要他再次開口，誘使加洛用那淫穢至極的唇舌說出永墮深淵的宣言，這會讓他興奮不已。

「我、我想要⋯⋯」嘴無聲的開闔了幾次，加洛避開了古雷的視線，他呼吸急促，充滿渴望和緊張，他從來不覺得能有權利承認自己真正想要什麼，他一直習慣用其他方式掩蓋他的感情需求，在角落裡小心的呵護他的願望。

溫暖的手掌撫上側臉，轉過頭對上古雷的專注的眼神，加洛藏在慾望中的慌張赤裸裸的暴露在燈光下。

古雷明白了，加洛仍然害怕放任本能會帶來的後果，他需要敲碎這些光輝的道德外殼。

「告訴我，」他再次重複，溫柔的聲音透著不容拒絕的強勢，像在教導加洛認錯時那樣。

「我想要、」加洛意識到自己大聲的說了出來，他想譴責自己，他該停止這一切。

除了你一點也不想停下。你喜歡這個。微小的聲音在腦中響起，對，他喜歡這個，他想要被古雷兇狠的進出。而古雷正鼓勵著他。

加洛閉上眼，喘息著抓緊棉被的一角，他終於開口，「我想要旦那進入我、操我，求你。」

他看見加洛被黑暗淹沒，跟他擁有了相同的色彩，這讓古雷從脊髓深處湧上強烈的興奮，他貼上了加洛。「會的，好孩子。」他承諾，他會給加洛所有他想要的，讓他不會再想回到那純淨的寶座，古雷低下頭給了加洛一個深吻。

「嗯⋯⋯」隨著古雷的吻，加洛寬慰的放鬆四肢，他以為自己會掉入無盡地獄，看到惡魔的獰笑，但他只感覺到被古雷接住的安心。

乳頭重新被夾在古雷的指腹間搓揉，加洛立刻顫抖的弓起腰，從喉嚨裡發出情色的聲音，他急切的呻吟著，酥麻的電流一波波的擴散開，一直得不到釋放的陰莖抵在古雷的腹部，不停溢出的黏液將兩個人弄的亂糟糟的。

金屬手指擦過加洛的會陰，古雷露齒而笑，沈醉在加洛凌亂的渴求下，他看上去美好的驚人，肌膚泛起大片的粉紅，充血的乳頭可愛的挺立著，在自己的手中被揉捏成不同的形狀，而漲紅的陰莖頭部正滴著水。

「哈啊、旦那⋯⋯」喘息著催促古雷，加洛感受到古雷的手指毫無阻礙的擴開了他的腸道，金屬冷硬的觸感給了他更強烈的刺激，加洛發出一聲嘆息，內壁瞬間絞緊古雷的手指，蠕動著，徒勞的尋求更多快感。

大量的前列腺液讓古雷的動作相當順暢，他將加洛的腿拉的更開，指尖上的傳感器可以探測到加洛的體內有多麼的高熱緊緻，古雷的眼睛變得更為暗沉，很快的，第二指伴隨大量的潤滑液便一起擠進了環狀肌裡。

他很輕易的找到那塊柔軟又富有彈性的圓，只是輕輕撫摸過前列腺，加洛就喘息著射出一股透明清液。

「⋯⋯啊哈、好舒服、哈⋯⋯給我，旦那我想要⋯⋯」思緒開始變得模糊，酸麻的刺激由脊髓傳至全身，四肢彷彿觸電般顫動，當古雷屈起手指開始刮擦最脆弱的敏感點時，加洛仰過頭尖叫著好像自己要死掉了。

「我⋯⋯啊啊啊、啊哈、要去⋯⋯好爽啊哈、旦那我要去⋯⋯」前列腺液無止盡噴出來，內壁毫無規律顫抖絞緊，加洛捲曲起腳指，全身緊繃的迎接著接連不斷的乾性高潮，腦中徹底變的空白，他只能本能的迎合，享受每波輻射狀的快感。

三指穩定的給予神經束最直接的刺激，右手貼在加洛的胸前感受著過快的心跳，古雷仔細的觀察著加洛，他喜歡加洛的身體緊抓著他不放，飽經開發的身體敏感的不可思議，但他沒有要這麼快放過加洛，在加洛顯然要射精的前一刻，古雷沒有猶豫的抽出手指。

「旦、旦那？」焦躁而困惑的看著古雷，加洛抬起發顫的手想靠近只差一點就要高潮的陰莖，然而古雷隨即握住了他的手腕，將它們釘在了加洛的頭頂，他可以感覺到濕黏的液體沾上了皮膚，他被古雷用剛替他擴張的單手完全控制了。

「你今天應該已經射過了。」他聽見古雷平靜的聲音，緊接著又是一個吻，一個很緩慢的親吻，親暱卻也無法逃離，古雷吻得的很深，靈活的舌頭勾著他的，輕咬和舔舐輪流傳遞著舒服的細小電流。

他們分開時加洛饜足的呻吟著，似乎遺忘了還沒射精的焦慮，他停頓了一下，純淨的笑容在他臉上展開，「從來沒有人像你親我這麼多。」

古雷皺起眉想到不知道有多少人觸碰加洛他就感到一陣惱怒，他把加洛抓的更緊，用因為情慾而低沈許多的聲線在加洛耳邊輕語，「還有更多你不知道的。」

直起身，古雷笑著將加洛的陰莖圈在右手中，小指摩擦幾下根部後，他的手指開始在加洛的勃起上忙碌起來，配合著加洛的喘息，來回沿著柱身上的經脈移動，最後將整個頂部包裹在掌心。

他鬆開了對加洛的限制，改握上加洛的柱身，讓性器徹底在自己掌握中，接著就著大量的前列腺液，貼著紅潤彈性的頂部繞著圓摩擦著。

先是被包覆的溫暖，接著微微酥麻隨著古雷的動作擴散，加洛剛舒服的閉上眼，卻在下一刻抽氣著彈起身，「啊哈啊啊啊、啊啊啊⋯⋯」猛烈的快感毫無預警的炸開，明明只是頂端被觸碰，就讓他渾身發麻抽搐。

「旦那、啊啊等等⋯⋯要去、啊啊旦那不要⋯⋯不行了旦那、」他想閃躲，但古雷早已將他困在床鋪中，加洛只能任由滿佈神經的部位承受著不間斷的刺激，和前列腺被撫摸的高潮很像，加洛劇烈的顫抖，僵直的達到另一個乾性高潮。

沒有不應期的過度，加洛迎接著一次又一次的極限，他癱軟在古雷身下，口水淚水沾的到處都是，身體在疲憊與興奮之間拉扯著，陰莖已經漲成深紅，連一點微小的流氣都可以讓他興奮到疼痛。

「嗚⋯⋯旦那，求你⋯⋯我想射、不要了⋯⋯啊哈求你⋯⋯」

他看見加洛的無助和慌亂，加洛終於在他面前徹底敞開，在此刻體驗著從未有過的欲求。古雷握緊加洛的腰，他的陰莖在兩腿間叫囂，他已經等夠了，耐心用盡。他向前壓上加洛瘋狂收縮的環狀肌，當古雷引導自己進入時，加洛又叫了起來，像是馬上會崩潰一樣。

他安撫的吻上加洛，沒有中斷自己的進入，直到完全沒入才放開被親到快缺氧的加洛，這比預計的還美妙，加洛緊緊的吸附著他，柔軟高熱的腸道又濕又滑，微微的移動都會製造極其淫糜的水聲。

古雷盯著加洛紅透的臉，他的動作溫柔而小心，他不太確定當他打算跟加洛上床時他預期的是什麼，但反正不是現在這樣，他幾乎是懶洋洋的移動，慢慢的探索加洛的深處，小心的顧慮加洛的每個細微反應，一個較深的挺動逼出了加洛一聲呻吟。

「嗯⋯⋯哈、」被填滿的飽脹感很熟悉又很陌生，他被很多人或器物填滿過，但從未如同此時感到滿足和安心，古雷會好好照顧他，加洛突然意識到古雷的動作藏著多少寵愛，他滿是慾望的輕喊著古雷，「旦那、」

「我在。」古雷低聲的笑了，又擺動了幾下，看著加洛又緊繃起的腹部，他拉過加洛幾乎將床單抓破的手，放在唇邊慢慢的吻著，「我在操你，加洛，就像你想要的對嗎？」

「哈啊⋯⋯」逐漸習慣的腸道有節奏的收縮著，聽見古雷說出自己的願望比想像中更讓他興奮，加洛感覺自己一直徘徊在高潮中，他的腿再度圈緊古雷的腰，扭動著試圖永遠抓緊他。

被加洛撩撥著，古雷難以克制的猛烈挺動一下，狠狠輾過加洛的腺體，剛想跟加洛道歉，就聽見他更加滿足的哭喊，看來粗暴一點會更受歡迎。

他將一隻手放上加洛還留著液體的勃起，隨著自己逐漸加快的深挺節奏擼動著，「啊啊⋯⋯嗯哈、」古雷低喘著看著加洛不一會就抽蓄著挺腰射出大量的精液，累積了許久的射精格外的猛烈，白濁的液體噴上了加洛側臉並沾上了胸口，第二股第三股的精液還在持續射出，加洛的身體隨著高潮瘋狂的絞緊他。

加洛的視線變的狹窄，只剩下古雷和絢麗的光斑，他甚至無法再發出任何聲音，不再受到限制的高潮讓他發麻，古雷還在用力的進出他，這超越了他所有的幻想，尾椎泛起一層層的快感，無窮無盡。

他不確定自己說了什麼，也許是愛慕，也許是求饒，加洛只知道古雷再次吻他，他的勃起已經射到有些疼痛，卻依然有液體不斷被古雷擠出，失去意識前加洛感覺到一股熱流射入他的深處。

喘息著起身，古雷小心的從加洛體內退出，看著大量黏液混著精液跟著流出，加洛發出小聲的囈語讓古雷不自覺勾起嘴角。

默許此時加洛佔據床鋪的放肆模樣，古雷俯下身，吻過加洛身上的每一個痕跡，他花了許多時間將自己的吻覆蓋上去，這讓他有些疲累，但從此刻起——加洛身上將只會有他的印記。

—END—


End file.
